narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Hashimoto
Jun Hashimoto (橋本 洵, Jun Hashimoto) is a Chūnin level Kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background She was born into a family, who always spoke truthfully and was loyal to the village. She was an infant when the kyuubi attacked and lost an uncle who was a great ninja. Her clan mostly produces average ninjas who mostly only become Genin or they don’t become ninja at all, but on rare occurrences they produce exceptional shinobi like her uncle and herself. Around 6 years old (4 Ant) she went into the academy and around 12 (10 Ant) she graduated. Teachers often said to her she wouldn’t be able to graduate because she was from the Hashimoto clan, which most members only barely graduated. She surprised her teachers greatly by passing. Her cold and quiet nature made most people stay away from her but an also quiet boy met her at the academy ceremony and talked to her. The boy did not same much only that his name was Nezumi Yamazaki and that he lived in a small clan. He left when Jun slightly scared him. The next day they met again at the academy and became friends. Jun learned many techniques at the academy such as Body replacement technique, cloak of invisibility technique, clone technique and transformation technique. When Jun graduated she became teammates with Nezumi and his brother called Sho. Jun went on many missions when she first graduated and she didn’t have many chances to train on new techniques. Jun’s Jonin instructor saw that her students weren’t learning many things because of all the missions, so she taught them a few techniques like: Body Flicker Technique, Tree Climbing Practice and Water Surface Walking Practice. With only learning a few techniques from her Jonin instructor Jun decided that she would try to learn jutsus from her family. Most of the family surrounding her were not ninjas so she had to go to more far distant relatives to learn techniques. She went to her aunt who was married to her uncle who died when kyuubi attacked the village. Jun asked if she knew any techniques from her uncle, she said she did but if she was going to teach them she had to know if Jun was worthy to know these jutsus. (Ant=After Nine Tails) Personality In part I she’s a quiet person who keeps to herself and doesn’t let anything out to anyone, expect for close family members and close friends. She is not rash; she thinks things through and is rather calm all the time. She respect superior ninjas in her village and follows orders without question, she is very loyal to her village. She doesn’t lie but will not tell secrets of her village or friends. She is not friendly to strangers (especially people from other villages), people see her as untrustworthy not trusting her with anything and often see her as the villain but when people get to know her they see she’s completely trustworthy. If people annoy her so much she will be furious and start being rude to that certain person, she can make slightly witty comments at times. The most emotion she can feel in front of people is anger and frustration. In part II She's Still the way she is but she can show a more emotion to people, not just to close friends and family members. Most of her anger and frustration in front of people is gone aswell. Appearance She has short, straight hair, which she wears down. It’s a bobcut with a fringe and is dark brown. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold (all her clan has this feature) and she is fair-skinned. She’s slightly tall for her age but average weight for her age. In part I she wears a shirt thats blue with a zipper at the front, it has sleeves that go to the elbow and a collar around the neck. White stripes are around the bottom of the shirt, elbows and neck. She also wears a big scarf that goes around the right shoulder and chest (it's white aswell). Her Hitai-ate is located on her left shoulder. Her pants are blue with her shuriken kolster on the right leg. she wears standard blue ninja shoes. In part II She still wears her blue shirt and pants but, under her shirt is fishnets and she has bandages around her forearms. Her big scarf is now around her hips. she wears black ninja shoes that come up to mid-calf. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Summoning Surprisingly Jun formed a contract with otters. Otters have been contracted to the Hashimoto clan for a long time but over time the contract has become weaker and only one contractor remains. This was Jun's aunt, who lived in Kirigakure. It surprising because otters are more playful and in contrast to Jun's cold nature is rather odd. Because of this Jun had trouble getting them to listen and follow commands but later on they both learned that they were very similiar. Jun only signed one contract with the otters, the otter's name is Shin. Shin can use water jutsus but he's also specialized in swords. Weapon Jun wields a double headed meteor hammer. The double headed meteor hammer is two weights connected by a chain, the chains is 2 metres long and the weights weigh 6.5oz. It is copper coloured. The meteor hammer is sealed within a scroll by the use of fūinjutsu, for carrying purposes. The scroll is located on her lower back, she learned how to seal the weapon while she was in the academy. She is able to wield the weapon very well, using different moves like: Throw: She is able to throw one end of the weapon towards an opponent with rapid speed. She holds one end so she is able to retrieve it. Grab: Sometimes if thrown correctly she is able to rap the chain around something or someone, if unable to rap she can use it to spin the opponent to disorientate them. Swing: She can swing the weapon in a horizontal action, tripping opponents. It can backfire though injurying on the backswing. Slam: She can swing the weapon in a overhead arc, resulting in a vertical strike. Even though it's a powerful attack it can be easily dodged by moving to the side. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT